Siete Dias de Diversion en el Santuario
by camus-potterchan
Summary: Saori no esta en el Santuario Gracias a Zeus XD que es lo haran nuestros egolatras, tontos , divertidos y guapos caballeros en su ausencia? Soy pesima en el summary. Es nuestro primer fanfic sean pacientes o veran... XD  REVIEWSSS please!
1. Chapter 1

Todos lo personajes de Saint Seiya no nos pertenecen, (pero ganas no nos faltan n.n) son propiedad de Masami Kurumada solo los tomamos prestados para hacer este fic. (Solo por ociosas y por que es más divertido que poner atención a las clases )

Los pensamientos van en (**negritas**) y las acciones en (_italicas_) n.n

**Siete días de diversión en el Santuario **

Era un día en el santuario increíblemente pacifico (no les parece extraño?), se respira un ambiente alegre y feliz pues "La Morada" (Saori) después de "según ella haber trabajado tanto en la batalla vs. Hades" (todos sabemos que se la paso durmiendo como siempre). Habia decidido tomarse unas largas vacaciones en Cabo Sunion.

Mientras tanto en el santuario todos nuestros queridos caballeros estaban disfrutando de la ex-alberca de Saga, que la méndiga Morada le había quitado a baculazos.

Saga: Oye tu! no te metas así, contaminas mi alberca con tu desnudez!!!, te dije que vinieras con traje de baño! Ò.Ó# Camus detenlo!!!

Camus: (_con los ojos cerrados_) . no Milo XO ya te he dicho muchas veces que no eres………

Milo: este es mi famoso clavado Antares!!!!! Splasssshhh!!!!!!

Camus: Ay!!!! Ya me mojaste ò.ó !!!!!!!!!!

Shaka: (quien no se había querido meter) ay, bola de paganos!!! (_meditando_) Mi ser puro y casto no puede mojarse con aguas que no sean del Nirvana (¬¬ aunque ya tenia los pies dentro de la piscina sin que nadie se diera cuenta)

Como consecuencia del "famoso Clavado Antares" (_todo de panzaso_) un Shaka todo empapado y enojado.

Shaka: ya veras Milo!! (_se mete a la albrca y empieza a mojar a Milo)_.

Milo: Camus ayúdame!!!

Camus: No queremos llorones mojalo tu!!

Afrodita: Camus! No me digas llorón… ¬¬ Ash!! Ya van a empezar con sus salvajadas.

MM: (_llegándole por detrás_) Cállate Rarito!!, a quien le dices salvaje!! (empuja a Afro "salvajemente" a la alberca)

Afro: (cayendo a la alberca) Splash!!!! XO Has arruinado mi maquillaje y mi peinado.

Kanon: Ay, ya bajale, ni que estuvieras tan guapo ¬¬ (**por eso MM no le hace caso!!**) Todos sabemos que aquí el único guapo soy YO!!! n.n

Saga: Tu??! u.u Ay, por favor ... YO soy más guapo que tu.

Kanon: No es cierto.

Saga: Claro que si!!! Ò.ó

Kanon: Cállate!!

Saga: No, Cállate tu!!!

Kanon: Callate tu primero!!

De pronto los dos caen al agua Splash!!!, llevándose a Mu, que iba pasando con sus aletas, su salvavidas de patito y su snorkel.

Mu: (_con cara de Terror_) Ahhhh!!! Me ahogo!! Sálvenme!!! Sálvame Kanon!!

Kanon: Porque todos asumen que yo se nadar?

Todos: ¬¬ Porque viviste en el fondo del mar.

Kanon: (**si supieran que soy hidrofóbico po culpa del tonto Saga**.) u.u'

Mu: Papa Shion, sálveme!!!

Shion sentado en una enorme llanta rosa, perteneciente a la Morada, con un coco en la mano, sus lentes oscuros y su playera Hawaiana.

Shion: Si Mu, ya te dije que si puedes ir a jugar con Kiki, no hagas escándalo, me desconcentras, que no ves que estoy tomando el sol!!!!

Dohko: si la playa es divertida, hay mas sol que en mi cascada en Rozan!!!

Shiryu: Pero Maestro, estamos bajo techo.

Dohko: Cállate Shunrey, no me contradigas y dame de comer que tengo mucha hambre, estar en la playa me abre el apetito. n.n

Shiryu: u.u' (**No tiene remedio**

Mu: Dejen de discutir y sálvenme!!

Kiki: Pero Maestro Mu, estamos en el chapoteadero y el agua le llega a las rodillas.

Mu: O.O'

Después de un rato, todos los caballeros estaban peleando dentro de la alberca, cuando de pronto se escucha un grito muy afeminado, todos voltean y ven a Afrodita enzima y abrazando a MM, señalando hacia una parte de la alberca, horrorizado!! O.o

Shaka: (_con los ojos cerrados_) Ay!!!!! Algo me mordió! OoO'

Kanon: Sagaa.

Saga: Que?

Kanon: Sagaaaaa.

Saga: Que quieres!!! Ò.Ó

Kanon: Yo no sabía que en tu ex-alberca hubiera pececitos.

Saga: Ay, ¬¬ Kanon aquí no hay peces.

Afro: Entonces que es eso!!!

Todos: (_voltean y OH sorpresa _O.O) Que es eso??

Mu: Es un pájaro.

Aldebaran: No, es un avión.

Kanon: Es Superman n.n !!!

Saga: No sean estúpidos estamos en el agua.

Shaka: Entonces debe ser Aquaman.

MM: ay claro si tu sabes todo sobre comics! Guerito sabiondo!!!, con esa súper colección de comics que tienes debajo de tu cama!!

Shaka: O.O'

Aioria: Seguro Afrodita invitó a sus amigas las sirenitas n.n!!!

Afro: (_agitando fuerte el brazo_) Te oí, te oí, cuando esté seco y presentable, me las vas a pagar!!!!

Cuando esa sospechosa aleta se iba acercando sigilosamente a Papa Shion, de pronto se escucha "GRRR, soy una piraña!!!" y sale Seiya por debajo de Papa Shion volteándolo con todo y llanta sobre Mu; quien con tres salvavidas ya se había metido a la alberca con los demás.

Mu: Papa Shion ahora si me estoy ahogando, quiteseme de encima!!

Shura: Ahhh!!!!! El niño tiburón!!!!! CORRAN!!! Yo lo detengo usando mi ¡EXCALI…!!!

Ikki: Espera cabra, es solo el súper zopenco alado.

Seiya: XD jajajajaja, ahora sí los espante, (**y estoy ileso n.n**)

Dohko: (_dandole un bastonazo en la cabeza_) ò.ó Sobruto, que no vez que a mi edad me puede dar un paro cardiaco!!???? U.U En mis tiempos si sabíamos respetar a los mayores.

Shaka: Aja!!! Entonces tú me mordiste ò.ó y yo que pensé que era Afrodita u.u'

Afro: Yo solo abrazo pero no muerdo, eso es salvajismo!!

Camus: Seiya, porque mordiste a Shaka?

Seiya: Es que dentro del agua no podía ver nada.

Shaka: De cuando acá tú también meditas?

Seiya: No meditaba, es que de pronto esta capa me cayó en la cabeza (_mostrándoles una capa toda agujerada_)

Milo: Ay, mi capa la encontraste!!!Hace poco la marqué para no perderla ven (_extendiendo la capa_) estos agujeros forman una M de Milo, ingenioso no?!!

Todos: .'

Seiya: De pronto el trasero de Shaka me impedía respirar… y pues… lo mordí.

Aioros: Shaka no sentiste la cara de Seiya en tu trasero?, que estas muerto??? ¬¬

Shaka: No!!!! Es que estaba meditando, mortal incrédulo!!! Ù.Ú

Después de que todos golpearon a Seiya se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Continuara……

Día 2 "Raras Coincidencias"

Bueno aquí esta nuestro primer fic, este es solo el primer capítulo de otros que ya planeamos maquiavélicamente XD, esperamos que les guste y no olviden dejarnos sus reviews pleaseee!!!!!! n.n

Saludos al cuarteto diabolico : Gaby, lis y miriam , por fin logramos subir el fanfic!!! JAJAJAJAJA.


	2. Dia 2 Raras Coincidencias ! Parte 1

DIA 2 Raras coincidencias!!! (1era Parte)

Era un dia tranquilo dentro de la casa de Cancer y de pronto …. ahhhh!!!

MM: no puedo escribir este maldito poema!

MM: tendre que ir con Shaka espero que el me pueda ayudar u.u, como a el le gusta decir tantas cosas incoherentes!

En la casa de virgo…

Shaka: zzzzz

MM: Shaka puedo entrar?

Después de 10 min…

MM: Shaka puedo entrar?

Después de 30 min…

MM: Shaka voy a entrar!!, espero que estes vestido, después de todo soy el caballero mas poderoso y puedo entrar a donde yo quiera!!

Shaka : (Despertando) Quee?!! Estas loco, pagano ingenuo ¬¬, yo soy el caballero más poderoso y cercano a Dios.

MM: Si, si, aja, callate y ayudame!!

Shaka: Ayudarte a que?

MM: Es que ………… necesito…………escribirunpoema

Shaka: O.O Que? Soy un dios no un traductor u.u'

MM: necesito que me ayudes a escribir un poema!!

Shaka: Para quieeen?!!! Uuuuuuu!!!, nuestro pequeño cangrejito esta enamorado.

MM: Callate y ayudame!!

Shaka: Esta bien, no te pongas agresivo!!, enseñame que has escrito

MM: toma…

Papel: Querido (seguido por un garabato que ni el mismo Buda podria descifrar)

Shaka: O.O Que dice aquí??!!, Querido quien??!!!; acaso dice: Querido garabato? Jajajaja

MM: Ay!! u.u Eres más chismoso que Milo, que te importa lo que dice, solo ayudame

Shaka: Esta bien, ven en la tarde por el

MM: Más te vale que sea bueno.

Shaka: Con quien crees que estas hablando, ay tenías que ser un mortal sin imaginación y creatividad.

Por la tarde….

MM: Shaka ya vine por mi carta

Shaka: zzzz

MM: Espero que lo haya terminado y que no se haya quedado dormido, y lo peor de todo!! Que no la haya babeado XP!!

Shaka: (Entre sueños) Si mami, ya termine la carta de ese crustáceo feo y agresivo y que siempre me quiere morder, luego el árbol lo tiró Mu y me culparon a mi… zzz

MM: Queeeee?!!! Crustáceo feo yo ¬¬?!! Si soy el caballero más guapo del santuario, segurito me tiene pura envidia!!!

Mientras en la casa de Piscis

Afro: Esta porquería de secadora que me regaló Saori no sirve, que se me hace que se la encontró en un basurero y me la dio. Es parte de su conspiración contra mi belleza.!!!

Dado que su secadora estaba a punto de explotar, el pobre y despeinado Afro tuvo que bajar con el milusos… digo, Mu (.)

Mientras tanto, Milo que estaba escondido cerca de la casa de Shaka vió a MM salir con una carta sospechosa.

Milo: (pensando) Debo saber que dice la carta, como el valiente, guapo, y leal caballero de escorpión debo proteger a mi amigo MM, nunca se sabe recibió una amenaza de muerte ( con fuego en los ojos) tengo que saberlo!! u

Cuando Milo ve pasar a Kiki se le ocurre una idea

Milo:(con ojos llorosos) Kiki, Kiki snif… Papa Shion se esta muriendo… snif

Kiki: Que?? (llorando) debo avisarle a mi maestro Mu!!

Milo: NO!!!, digo primero avisale a MM porque Papa Shion quiere verlo, es su ultimo deseo.

Kiki: ¬¬ que mal deseo

Kiki: (corriendo escaleras abajo) MM!! MM!!

MM: Deja de grita chamaco escandaloso que eso te enseña Mu!? Ya te oí!! Que quieres??

Kiki: Se no va Mascara, se nos va… Snif… Buaaa…

MM: O.o No te entiendo tapon de alberca quien se nos va???

Kiki: Papá Shion, quiere verte es su ULTIMO deseo

MM sabia que debia ir a ver a Shion (que tal si lo dejaba de patriarca) pero la carta era muy importante. De pronto ante su cara confundida aparece un Milo muy sonriente

Milo: que tienes MM te puedo ayudar en algo?

MM: (pensando) el trono es muy importante, talvez este tonto me sirva

Kiki: (tirado en el suelo y pataleando) pronto!!! Que no ves que se nos muere CANGREJO TONTO!! ;o;

MM: ya voy duende no me grites!, Milo es que debo llevar esta carta al buzón que esta en la estatua de Atena (pensando ¬¬ pero no confió en este chismosote!)

Milo: (quien ya le había quitado la carta y subía felizmente las escaleras) No te preocupes yo la llevo por ti .

MM: (corriendo a la velocidad de la luz para visitar al moribundo patriarca) bueno es mejor que se ocupe de eso, es capaz de tratar de usurpar MI TRONO

MM se detiene de golpe al ser asaltado por una brillante idea que le aseguraría el puesto supremo

MM: Ya se!!! Hay que hacerle la chilladera al vejete.

Y así vemos a MM cerrando los ojos de una manera muy extraña, según el tratando de llorar.

Hacia ya tres noches atrás que afrodita tenia sueños mafufos y pornos con un MM muy sexy (que nuestras santas y puras mentes no pueden expresar)

Mientras Afro le llevaba su secadora a Mu pensaba en el sueño de la noche anterior.

Afro: Ese sueño estuvo muy raro, dudo que a MM le guste el rosa.

De pronto vemos al susodicho MM subiendo las escaleras.

Afro: (Muy nervioso, sudando la gota gorda) O///O' vendra a verme//o//

Cuando MM estaba mas cerca Afro vio que lo estaba mirando muy sugestiva y sexymente.

Afro: Ahhyyy me esta haciendo ojitos . se ve tan lindo!!!

MM: Que te pasa rarito?, estas mas rarito que de costumbre rarito. Oye parece que estoy llorando?

Afro: mmmm…..no?

MM: Como de que no, mírame de cerca (lo jala del cabello, dejándolo a pocos centímetros de su cara)

Afro: (De tanta emoción se desmayo) x.x

MM: Rarito???

Afro: ……………

MM: Ay Dios no!!!!, ya lo mate. Fuga fugaaa!!!!

MM sale corriendo, azotando a Afro contra el suelo

Después de unos, mmm, 10 min. Llega Milo

Milo: (Picando a Afro con un palo en su "bello rostro" ) Raritoo??? Estas muertoo?? Si es asi, mueve la cabeza.

Después de su estupido comentario, lo agarro del cabello y lo empezó a sangolotear (jalonear) de una forma muy salvaje

Afro: (Entre su delirio) No seas tan brusco conmigo, amor mio!!(pensando que era MM)

Milo: Queee???? O.O Amor Mioo!!!??? x.x (cae al suelo desmayado)

Afro: u.u como es posible que lo halla confundido!!!! O.O Que es eso!!!??? (Tomando la carta que traía Milo en la mano), parece que dice MM //o// (suspira) Es para Miii!!!

Afrodita muy emocionado toma la carta y la abre para disponerse a leer.

La carta decía:

Querido amor mio:

Tu que estas siempre tan lejos de mi, debido a que tu casa esta fuera de tu alcance, te he escrito este poema, para decir lo que siento por ti:

Tus ojos azules destellantes como luceros

Recuerdo tus labios rosas como aquellas flores que adornan tu jardín

Tu forma de mirar, es tan difícil de olvidar

Escucho tu melodiosa voz, cada vez que enciendo el televisor,

Y eso que ni siquiera tengo televisor

Mi amor por ti fluye como el rió Ganges

Que moja delicadamente los pies del sagrado Buda.

Con todo mi amor para ti

MM

Afro: Loo SABIAAA!!!! LOO SSAABIAAA!!!! (saltando como desquiciado) Sabia que mi amor era correspondido, ahora entiendo lo de los sueños, nuestras almas están entrelazadas .

Muy feliz Afrodita regreso a su casa con la carta., dejando a Milo inconsciente y con una secadora en la mano (De tanta emoción hasta se le olvido ir con Mu XD!!)

Mientras tanto...Llego MM a la casa mas alta del santuario y se llevo tremenda sorpresa, pues casi todos los dorados estaban reunidos afuera del cuarto del patriarca

Todos: Déjanos entrar, que no ves que ya puede estar muerto!!!

Kiki: ya les dije que no pueden entrar!! Ver a MM fue su ultimo deseo!!! u.u'

Todos: entonces para que vas de chismosoo!!! ¬¬

Mu: Kiki te tendre que castigar por esto!! u.u

Todos: Cállate Mu, tu tienes la culpa de esto!!! ¬¬

Mu: O.O YOO!!!

Todos: SI TUU!! u.u

Mu iba a responder a esa acusación pero fue interrumpido por MM

MM: Cállense todos!! Y que demonios hacen aquí!!!? (seguro quieren usurpar MI trono) ¬¬

Todos: Si tu!! Tu eres su maestro!! (nadie se percato de la presencia de MM)

MM: Esta bien voy a entrar!! n.n Quitate Kiki!!! (aventandolo a un lado y cayéndole encima al pobre de Mu que se estaba defendiendo de los demás)

Mu: (Todo furioso) Quien me aventó un Kiki!! ò.ó Quien fue, Quien fue?

Pero nadie le hizo caso, pues todos se abalanzaron sobre MM, quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

CONTINUARA…..

Perdón por la Espera, pero es que hemos estado un poco locas con todo lo de la uni, pero les prometemos que los siguientes capítulos vamos a subirlos mas rápido, por que ya los tenemos (JAJA XD) así que téngannos paciencia. GRACIAS!! No olviden su REVIEWWW!!!!!!


End file.
